


The Road Ahead

by stillwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwriting/pseuds/stillwriting
Summary: This takes place essentially as a finale before the true show's finale comes out (because I'm afraid I won't like it) Description To be updated. Starts after season 15 pre the last 13 episodes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Road Ahead

Jack squared his shoulders, his jaw tight. He walks through the bunker towards the green faux leather couch Dean is propped upon. Beer bottles leave condensation rings on the table in front of him, the tv has an old cowboy movie playing in near silence. Jack looks down at Dean, he has a cell phone propped up between his chin and shoulder but not talking, just taking careful sips of his beer.  
“Dean-” A finger raises into the air cutting him off, Dean grabs the remote and pauses his movie, “hold on, the kid wants something- Nah, it’ll only take a minute.” He murmurs into the phone then looks up, pressing it into his chest. “Whatd’ya want?”  
Jack comes around the couch, he steps in front of the small coffee table, staring at the unopened bottle that has ceremoniously placed on a coaster beside Dean’s. “Well, I think it’s time for me to move out.” Dean narrows his eyes up at the dirty blond, “Move out?”  
Jack nods his head, convincing more himself than anyone else, Dean picks the phone up off his chest “You hear this Sam?” a muffled voice comes through the phone that Jack can just barely make out, Dean puts the phone back down. “What do you mean move out? Where would you go?” Jack sheepishly shrugged. He hadn’t really thought it out, jumping from place to place was as simple as breathing, he could go wherever he wanted.  
“College?”  
Dean paused, his chest tightened at the word. He looks over at Jack, his fingers tighten around the neck of his beer bottle, and takes a swig. “Alright then, you can go, but we do this right. We’ll help you along the way, get you a part-time job, scholarships, the works, got it? No dropping out if you find out it’s not as fun as you think it is.”  
Jack split into a grin. He held himself still but vibrated with excitement, “Really?”  
Dean nodded, Jack threw himself onto the couch, wrapping Dean in gangly arms like a child. He groaned underneath the kid; his phone pressed between them. Sam’s laughter echoed through the tinny speaker  
*** Three years later ***  
Laying across a small wooden desk is Jack Kline snoring loudly across, hastily done history homework crumbled under him. A few feet away his roommate sleeps huddled under a mess of covers. Across the room is a dimly lit microwave displaying the time, surrounded by unclean silverware and red solo cups. The hallway light creeps under the door, casting shadows across the room, flickering with the footsteps of night owls that pass by their dorm. A metallic click cuts through the silence, the door creaks open bathing the bedroom floor in light. A shadowy figure stalks across the room, closing the door behind them quickly. Jack stirred upon hearing the noise, opening his eyes hoping to focus in the dark, he tensed ready for attack. The intruder crept closer, kicking a textbook over, knocking them off balance.  
“Fuc-” Jack throws his weight back at the figure knocking them off balance. His roommate mumbles out a curse toward him from across the room. Jack stands up, pushing his chair behind him, giving himself more distance he makes out a body against the muted grey of the room and preps for an attack. However, he’s rushed from the side and taken down before he can make a move. He stares up at the face of his intruder, hair whips around his face. His eyes burn a bright golden color and suddenly the lights flicker on by themselves.  
“Way to greet an old friend!”  
Jack’s face twists in confusion “Claire?!”  
The blonde laughs down at him, “Hiya, Jack! You know, it’s way too easy to break in here, you might want to invest in some higher security.”  
Jack struggles underneath her to get up, he grunts as she holds him in place. “You could have called.”  
She shrugs, “wanted to make an entrance.”  
Jack’s roommate sat up in his bed, “Please, I have a class in like four hours take that shit outside!”  
Claire helped Jack to his feet. They walk into the hallway, turning the light off on their way.  
“Why are you here? Just to check in at 4 am?”  
“You act like you aren’t happy to see me.”  
Jack rolls his eyes and Claire takes a shaky breath, “Straight to the chase, huh? Well, Dad’s on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days.”  
The words settle around the empty hall, Claire looks down at the bracelets lining her wrist, moving them back and forth nervously.  
“What do you mean? Dean goes out hunting alone all the time.”  
“He’s been missing for weeks; Sam hasn’t even heard from him. We have to go find him; he could be in serious trouble.” Claire shifted her weight uncomfortably, “Are you coming with me or not? I didn’t drive all night for a no.”  
“I-I don’t know, Claire, I have responsibilities- I-“  
Claire scoffed, “What do you mean? This is Dean we’re talking about! Forget your stupid classes or whatever, he’s missing!” she threw her hands up in emphasis, “how could you even think about not coming- I-” she shook her head, exasperated. “Whatever, dude-”  
“Cas didn’t even go with him? He’s all alone?”  
She chuckled dryly, “Oh, yeah, get this, Him and Cas? They said they needed a “break” hadn’t spoken for weeks like that isn’t weird.”  
Jack’s face dropped, “I’ll get my bag.”

Jack met Claire with a gym bag slung over his shoulder. He followed her down to the campus parking lot. The sky lightened around her, a milky lavender. The morning air nipped at him, letting fatigue replace the adrenaline of Claire’s entrance. They wandered across the asphalt, crossing crooked painted lines and stepping between lightly nicked ford focuses.  
“Do you remember where you parked?” Jack asked  
“‘Course, had to hide her, didn’t want her to get clocked by campus security.”

They cross through a grassy median into the surrounding wooded grounds, Claire began to push branches out of the way. Underneath, a silver bumper gleams in the moonlight.  
“Jack, I’d like you to meet my pride and joy!” Claire grinned wildly. In front of the pair lies a teal blue convertible. “I like to call her Blondie, sweet ain’t she? A ’67 Nova, soft top.” She puffs out her chest with pride. Jack gives her a gummy smile.  
“I like it.” He walked around the car, running his fingers across the hood, “Reminds me of-”  
Claire bashfully kicked the ground, “Yeah, yeah, the impala, I know. Just get in, would ya?”  
She pops open the driver’s side and unlocks the door for Jack; he tosses his gym bag in the back seat, and in unison, they close the doors.  
Claire starts the car, pulling out of her pseudo hiding spot, she crosses the parking lot swiftly and they ride out the gates. Under his breath, Jack murmurs a goodbye.


End file.
